La pasión lo cambia todo
by Pekabooo
Summary: "A veces necesitas una noche para empezar a ver la luz de algunas cosas" [Traducción de "Passion Changes Everything - Cafe de Flore] [Permisos concedidos, por favor no apropiarse de la traducción] [ShikaTema]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia original pertenece a Cafe de Flore. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción de dicha historia, la cual hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _Es un placer estar aquí de nuevo y esta vez con la fantástica historia "Passion changes everything" de la genial escritora ShikaTema_ **CAFE DE FLORE** _._

 _Tengo que avisar de que este fic no me pertenece y que la escritora me cedió los permisos de traducción._

 ** _Kyrie HawkTem y yo somos las únicas que tenemos el consentimiento para traducir; si veis traducciones de ella en otra parte, poneos en contacto con nosotras._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a Anamicenas por conseguirnos los permisos._**

 _Sin más, os dejo con esta hermosa y caliente historia... Espero que tengáis ropa interior limpia a mano, porque la tensión sexual que hay en este fic, dejará el suelo mojadito :v_

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de esta traducción._

* * *

 **Passion changes everything - Cafe de Flore**

 _Traducción al español_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Temari.**

 **E** s verdad; nunca negué el echo de que notaba algo diferente entre nosotros. Pero no le di demasiada importancia, especialmente cuando era pequeña, aún así; las miradas que cruzábamos y las conversaciones que teníamos me hacían sentir, de alguna manera, intrigada y esperaba la llegada de nuestros encuentros con muchas ganas. Me gustaba decirme a mí misma que me divertía reírme de él, provocarle y que no fuera una forma de engañarme, pero cuando lo pienso mejor; sé que no era del todo cierto. Fue una mentira piadosa, como si no se me ocurriera nada mejor.

A fin de cuentas, no me sorprendí cuando acabé en su cama.

* * *

Todo empezó con nuestra rutina habitual de organizar los exámenes chuunin y trabajar como coordinadores por tercera vez ya.

Como de costumbre, él me esperaba en las puertas de Konoha regañándome por mi tardía llegada y por tener el culo dolorido al estar sentado tanto tiempo en el banco, esperándome. Como de costumbre, le dije que parara de ser un bebé llorón o su culo le dolería aún más. Como de costumbre, caminamos despacio por las calles de Konoha, juntos, soltando comentarios burlescos, sonriendo; disfrutando de la compañía ajena pero nunca admitiendo eso ante nadie, especialmente ante el otro.

Después de asignarnos nuestras tareas para los exámenes en la oficina del Hokage, fuimos a comer. Eso no lo solíamos hacer, él se burló de mí por comer demasiado y yo le pregunté si es que, en realidad, estaba preocupado por no poder apartar los ojos de mis pechos en el caso de que ganara peso y se hicieran más grandes.

Él se sonrojó.

 _Gané_.

Mientras se tumbaba sobre la hierba de la colina donde solía ir, me aseguré de que no encontrara esa tranquilidad que buscaba al venir aquí. No creo que esperara ninguna mientras yo estuviera en Konoha - me conocía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, se durmió y por enésima vez, yo me quedé viéndole dormir. Su coleta al estilo Nara, el rostro calmado, la silueta de su mandíbula; la cual no afeitó por varios días, la manera que su pecho se movía al, suavemente, inspirar y espirar. Durante estos años, era de esperar que ganara musculatura; ya no era el niño delgado que conocí durante mis exámenes... Mucho tiempo atrás.

Mis ojos recorrían su pecho, era una bonita visión debido a su chaleco desabrochado, y empecé a recorrer con la mirada el contorno de sus músculos, llegando a sus pezones que se notaban muy levemente por encima de la tela. Observé el suave movimiento de su pecho al respirar.

Al mirar hacia arriba, le encontré mirándome de vuelta con una divertida sonrisa y una ceja encarada.

 _Perdí_.

En el segundo día de mi visita nos preguntaron si podríamos realizar nuestro papeleo en otra parte, ya que la oficina del edificio del Hokage que solíamos utilizar, iba a ser utilizada para una importante reunión. Ese fue el día que entré en su apartamento por primera vez. Su habitación era un desastre, como era de esperar, y pude ver que vivía sobre un montón de platos sucios, polvo y ropa arrugada en una esquina. Para mi sorpresa, acomodó y ordenó todo antes de que comenzáramos a trabajar y su expresión; aunque no decía nada era de, literalmente, dolor. No pude evitar hablarle sobre todos los insectos que, probablemente, vivían en su cocina; podría hacer que Shino estuviera celoso. Él rodó los ojos y masculló su frase preferida; _las mujeres son problemáticas._

En algún momento él hizo un comentario sobre mi poca delicadeza al escribir y que mi letra no era, para nada, la de una chica; yo le acallé con una simple mirada y calló. Él me miró como suele hacer y sonreímos de forma pícara que me hizo sentir curiosidad al no poder descifrar qué era lo que en realidad significaba.

Nunca pude.

Sus pies chocaron, accidentalmente, con los míos bajo la mesa al él acomodarse en la silla, estirando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Hicimos contacto visual en ese preciso momento y, de repente, dejé de sentirme cómoda. Me encontré a mí misma estando pendiente de su mirada, mientras él me preguntaba sobre el oponente del estudiante número cinco; pendiente de sus movimientos mientras observaba su mano tomar una hoja de papel que yacía en mi lado de la mesa; pendiente del gentil pero frío toque de su mano cuando me ofreció un poco de té, rozando mi brazo con la palma de su mano.

Me sentí tensa.

Con su chaleco colgando en el respaldo de su silla, se dirigió a la ventana; observando la ajetreada calle mientras yo, sutilmente, observaba su fina silueta definida por esos anchos hombros resaltados por su camiseta ajustada. Me obligué a mirar hacia otro lado; me sentía incómoda en esta habitación con él. Traté desesperadamente de concentrarme en escribir ignorando que se había puesto detrás de mí. Podía oler su esencia e inhalé profundamente sin esperar que, al subir la mirada me lo encontrara a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, por encima de mi hombro y con su mirada fija en mis apuntes -o eso parecía. Su respiración chocó contra mi cuello, intencionadamente o no, y me pregunté si él podría sentirlo también y si todo éste sutil juego lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Intentando centrar mi atención en otras cosas que no fueran la inquietud que llevaba por dentro, le regañé por estar ganduleando y dejarme a mí todo el trabajo; él se encogió de hombros alegando que estaba demasiado hambriento como para trabajar. Levantándome de la silla, me dije a mí misma que quizás también necesitaba un descanso; pero no estaba segura de si era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba. Quizás fueron mis hormonas las que, ansiosas por un poco de acción, un simple roce las había revolucionado y ahora estaban luchando con la parte racional de mi cerebro; la cual parecía tener una influencia muy baja ahora mismo.

Seguía pensando en lo suave e íntimo que fue su roce contra mis hombros, cuando trató de, gentilmente, apartarme del frigorífico. Quise jugar, quedándome más cerca de lo necesario; rozando mi mano contra la suya pretendiendo agarrar algo del frigorífico; riéndome más de lo que era normal el mí.

Él se apartó y puso sus brazos tras su cuello, apoyándose en la pared de la cocina; en ese momento su camiseta se levantó levemente por debajo del ombligo, revelando su piel. No _podía_ apartar la vista de ahí. Mi mirada se fijó en los músculos de su estómago y me congelé; sentí una extraña _necesidad_ de tocar esa zona. Ahora. Quería, no, _necesitaba_ rozar con mis manos su piel y sentir el tacto; deslizar su camiseta y quizás también sus pantalones.

Mirando en dirección a su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados hasta que, en menos de un segundo se abrieron y con una pícara sonrisa y voz, como si ya supiera la respuesta; me preguntó porqué le miraba tanto.

No supe si había pedido.

Al irme de su estancia, me comentó de manera casual si quería volver para ver una película en el caso de que no tuviera cosas que hacer. Su perezosa expresión no me dio ninguna señal e hice que la mía tampoco diera ninguna al aceptar de forma casual.

Desnuda enfrente de la cama cubierta de ropa, fruncí el ceño. Tenía enfrente de mí un problema con el que rara vez me encontraba, pasar tiempo en una única decisión. Sin pensar más en ello, tomé un conjunto de sujetador y braguitas negro, porque una chica nunca sabe lo que puede llegar a pasar.

Aunque yo creo que sí lo sabía.

Cuando llegué, apoyé mi _tessen_ en la pared; él me preguntó que porqué lo había traído. No dije nada, me imaginé que lo sabía porque siempre me imagino que sabe lo que pienso.

Estaba tras de mí; me di la vuelta y me ofreció un vaso de vino tinto, le miré a los ojos y vi cómo los suyos se deslizaron sutilmente hacia mi escote, el cual revelaba más de lo que solía enseñar. Sonreí disfrutando de cómo él, nervioso, desvió la mirada.

 _Gané_.

No pude descifrar de qué iba la película exactamente, estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en que estábamos sentados en su sofá, cerca; muy cerca. Tanto que casi podía tocar su muslo con el mío, nuestros hombros casi se rozaban incluso podía escuchar su respiración y estaba segura de que él podía escuchar la mía; la cual se estaba volviendo pesada y noté una extraña electricidad recorrer la habitación. Sentía cómo mi propio cuerpo se tensaba ante sus movimientos, mis ojos se dirigían disimuladamente hacia sus manos y no estaba segura de si quería estar cerca de mí o alejarlas. Estaba frustrada.

Después de servirme otro vaso, abrí las puertas del balcón y me quedé ahí de pie; notando la suave brisa de una noche de verano en Konoha. Él se acercó, noté cómo se puso detrás de mí, acto seguido escuché un encendedor seguido de una nube de humo blanco que me envolvió cuando expulsó el aire del cigarrillo. Sentía ansiedad; ansiedad por no estar segura de si darme la vuelta o no para mirarle de frente. Sentía mi pecho pesado, sin embargo, reuní fuerzas y despacio, moví mi cabeza, mis ojos se encontraron con un extraño mirar en los suyos, una mirada que me hizo tener escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y en ese instante lo supe.

Todo estaba decidido, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Di un paso, le agarré el cigarrillo y di una calada. No dijo nada; tampoco yo. Nos miramos a los ojos y entonces, comprendí el porqué de todas esas extrañas miradas y pícaras sonrisas. Todo cobraba sentido ahora. Su mano rozó la mía y me agarró la copa de vino llevándola a sus labios. Sonreímos ante nuestro pequeño intercambio y, después de inhalar de nuevo el humo del cigarro, se lo devolví agarrando mi vaso de vino.

Sentía frío. Con una ladeada sonrisa, me moví hacia la puerta del ventanal para deslizarme sobre el hueco que había entre esta y él; pero no se movió, se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Fijé mi vista en él y noté su mano rozar mi brazo, lo agarró; no quería que me fuera. Sentí el calor de su mano recorrer mi cuerpo, al menos yo notaba que estaba caliente, disparando ese calor por todo mi cuerpo. En una situación normal, le hubiera preguntado de mala manera qué narices se pensaba que hacía, pero no había necesidad.

Porque ya lo sabía.

Los dos lo sabíamos.

Después de que se terminara su cigarro y yo mi copa, sus manos seguían en mi brazo. No quería liberarme y sabía que él no lo iba a hacer de todas maneras. Tiró el cigarrillo por el balcón y un segundo después noté cómo me empujaba contra la barandilla; mi espalda se pegó a su pecho, podía sentir su respiración contra mi nuca y sentí de nuevo el calor de sus manos sobre mis brazos.

Noté las puntas de sus dedos rozarme mientras su rostro se aproximaba al mío, susurrándome; pseudo-ordenándome que dijera todas las constelaciones que supiera. Agarré con fuerza la barandilla y miré hacia el cielo nocturno.

 _Aries, Piscis, Triangulum._ Noté sus manos hacer el recorrido desde mis brazos hasta mis hombros, mi cuello, mi espalda y mi voz titubeó cuando llegué a _Pegasus._ Suspiré rudamente, y de nuevo, sus manos se movieron de una manera agonizante y lenta por la curva de mi espalda, explorando. La debilidad se apoderó de mí, me hizo flaquear; no podía pensar. Intenté concentrarme y mantener mis ojos en las estrellas. _Andromeda_ , _Cassiopeia_. Y _Perseo_ jamás salió de mis labios pues su mano se deslizó por mi cintura, hasta mi cadera, descendiendo por mi pierna. Torcí mi cabeza hacia él con los ojos cerrados mientras otro leve gemido salía entre mis labios. Agarró mis caderas y me dio la vuelta con una pasión tan fuerte en la que nunca me había visto sumergida cuando me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos. Me apoyé en la barandilla y sus manos agarraron con fuerza mis caderas, rozó su cuerpo con el mío, lo suficiente como para que pudiera notar su erección; la cual rozaba contra mi bajo vientre.

Sus labios encontraron mi oído y, suavemente, besó la piel bajo mi lóbulo; inmovilizándome incluso más. Esperó y tanteó; y me vio cautivada por la pasión que él había causado. Noté su mirada de victoria ante mi derrota.

Pero esta vez se podría decir que había cedido.

Quería besarle tanto que me dolía pensar en ello. Quería hundir mis uñas en su piel y necesitaba que él hiciera lo mismo; que me empujara contra la pared, me agarrara del cabello, tocara mi cuerpo de manera ruda y sin cuidado, que rompiera mi ropa, la tirara por ahí y me follara

 _duro_.

Pero lo que obtuve fue una provocación que nunca acababa, una que ambos amábamos y odiábamos al mismo tiempo. Nunca sabré porqué le dejé en lugar de hacer lo que me diera la gana ¿Quizás era porque de verdad lo amaba y odiaba? Pero este día era el día de sus juegos, y a mí me apetecía jugar aunque mi vientre doliera cuando sus labios se pasearon encima de los míos por, lo que pareció, una eternidad.

Fue un dulce momento de algo que no acababa, algo desconocido y excitante; el olor de la ansiedad y la aventura. En este momento todo parecía inocente y si habláramos de ésto podríamos, ambos, afirmar que nada había sucedido.

Sin embargo, ese momento tan inocente aunque tortuoso; era la perfecta definición de dulce agonía, y ambos estábamos aguantando, sumergiéndonos en una - _im_ -paciente espera para sucumbir y dar permiso a la pasión. Siempre era una competición, pero nunca se había vuelto tan intensa.

Un suspiró salió de mi entre-abierta boca y ladeé la cabeza para invitarle a que me besara; pero sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Mis manos dejaron de agarrar la barandilla y hundí mis dedos bajo su camiseta; por fin pude satisfacer mi ansia. No ayudé a mi parte racional para resistirme a no acabar con esos centímetros entre nosotros, entre nuestros labios y, simplemente, tomé la decisión. Noté sus labios tocar los míos de una manera suave; delicada.

No era la única incapaz de resistirse.

Mis pensamientos se oscurecían por la necesidad de oxígeno mientras nos besábamos, pero sus manos agarraban mi cadera con fuerza; no tenía miedo de caer. Sus labios atacaron los míos como su sombra ataca al enemigo; con rabia.

 _Ardiente_.

Sus caderas me empujaron contra la barandilla y abrí los ojos por un segundo, eché la vista hacia las constelaciones que nos observaban desde arriba mientras mordía mi cuello y yo entrelazaba mis dedos con su cabello; fuerte.

Me empujó contra la pared y noté mis hombros resentirse por el impacto, pero mis manos se pegaron a su cuello mientras él me presionaba contra la pared y su cuerpo. Y Dios, amaba la manera en la que me agarraba de la nuca mientras introducía y movía su lengua en mi boca; privándome de oxígeno.

Hundí mis uñas en su torso desnudo y el gemido que emitió cuando rocé su pezón no pasó desapercibido para mí; él en respuesta me agarró del muslo y lo levantó para pegar su erección contra mi cuerpo; haciendo que me estremeciera con deseo.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y, su inquieta mano recorrió mi cuerpo hasta encontrar mi trasero; lo agarró con fuerza y yo le agarré de nuevo del cabello; mordí su hombro con fiereza. Mi respiración se volvió pesada cuando sus dedos se introdujeron a hurtadillas bajo mi vestido por el escote. Apartó la tela dejando ver mis pechos y los agarró de manera suave mirándome a los ojos durante todo el rato. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara y gemí más fuerte de lo que debería al notar cómo estrujaba mis pechos.

No gemí de dolor; lo hice de _placer_.

Con una ya usual fiereza, le empujé hacia la cama, poniéndome encima, dejando que disfrutara de la visión el poco tiempo que estuvimos en esa posición. Su lengua volvió a introducirse en mi boca, sus manos agarraron las mías y las puso a cada lado de mi cabeza, sosteniéndolas con increíble fuerza.

Lo que estaba ocurriendo encajaba a al perfección con nuestra -poco común- relación. Ahora, aquí; cambiábamos roles y él me enseñaba su lado dominante, autoritario, controlador mientras yo me volvía cada vez más sumisa.

Pudo notar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando cuando sus manos se deslizaron por mis braguitas de una manera más ruda de lo que pensé que lo haría. Mordió mi pezón y mis cuerdas vocales sonaron como un pre-orgasmo.

Deseaba quitarle los pantalones, pero no pude. Deseaba ponerle debajo de mí y sentarme en su miembro, pero no pude. Deseaba agarrar su rostro y ponerlo entre mis piernas, pero no pude. Lo único que pude hacer, e hice, era luchar porque mi cuerpo dejara de moverse de manera incontrolada mientras él rozaba la zona más sensible de mi intimidad; y luchar contra mi propia voz, la cual estaba emitiendo gemidos más altos de lo que pretendía.

Noté su risa chocar contra mi cuello antes de que lo devorara. Sabía lo mucho que estaba disfrutando, y no solo en un sentido físico. Esta era una manera de vengarse de mí por todas aquellas burlas y provocaciones, pero ahora; por poco que sea propio de mí, no me importaba.

Si la derrota se sentía así, _quería perder._

Mis manos eran libres ahora; libres de explorar su cuerpo desnudo encima de mí, y no dudé en dirigirlas hacia la parte más importante; él cambió su expresión sonriente a una más intensa. Rodeé su cuerpo con mis piernas quedando su erección entre ellas. En sus ojos pude notar que aún quería seguir provocándome, pero creo que las ganas de follarme; ganaron. Mirándonos, nuestras respiraciones se pararon a la vez cuando él, lentamente, entró en mí. Mis labios dejaron escapar un gemido desesperado por la satisfacción de lo bien que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Sus caderas de movieron hacia atrás durante cuatro veces, lento, y yo ya estaba hiperventilando. Volvió a moverse, y ahora lo necesitaba duro, fuerte, sin cuidado; sin embargo recibí un agonizante lento movimiento.

Pero no por mucho tiempo. Era demasiada provocación y no sólo yo lo sentía; también él. Agarró mis caderas, posicionándose entre mis muslos, y empujó fuerte contra mi cuerpo sin dejar de mirarme. Grité.

Otra vez.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Alcanzó un ritmo constante, rápido, duro y complaciendo exactamente lo que quería. Hundí mis uñas en su espalda, asegurándome de dejar alguna que otra marca para que esto fuera recordado al día siguiente; agarré su cabello con fuerza y él agarró el mío quitándome las coletas y cada gemido salió de mi boca como dulce melodía cuando noté esa sensación de que iba a llegar al éxtasis.

El también lo notó, y sus manos descendieron hacia mi clítoris, moviendo sus dedos de forma circular y me di por vencida. Jadeé, el sudor recorría mi frente, y bajo mis dedos notaba su espalda caliente y mojada; sus gemidos cerca de mi oreja se volvieron más y más intensos.

No podía aguantar más, no podía hacer que esto persistiera. Aguanté la respiración y cerré los ojos, mis manos se estremecieron por el fuerte agarre de las suyas; mi espalda se arqueó como si yo no tuviera control sobre mi cuerpo y no pude escuchar nada más excepto un ensordecedor pitido en mi oído, llevándose toda mi concentración por aguantar más en los últimos segundos antes de explotar.

Sentí ese placer por lo que pareció una eternidad y bajo mis cerrados párpados pude ver una parpadeante luz que brillaba con fuerza y entonces

me sacudió

me abrumó

me hipnotizó

me hizo perder la noción

Y al fin abrí los ojos, jadeando por un poco de aire que no pude encontrar por tener mis cuerdas vocales ocupadas gimiendo mientras vislumbraba su rostro tenso; como si estuviera agonizando de dolor. Pero, al recobrar los sentidos, pude notar como su erección convulsionaba dentro de mí, derramando todo ese espeso líquido blanco. Ese mero pensamiento me causó otro placentero calambre en mi bajo vientre.

Y entonces, colapsamos.

* * *

Los rayos del Sol irrumpieron en la habitación y deslumbraron mi rostro; forzándome a despertar en el territorio desconocido de los brazos de Shikamaru.

Durante la noche, la mentira de que nada había entre nosotros se convirtió en un mero apodo para la verdad, y ahora comenzaba a ver todo lo ocurrido en el pasado con claridad. Las miradas que compartimos, las conversaciones que tuvimos, y la sensación de que había algo diferente entre ambos - tenía un nombre. Siempre lo tuvo.

 _Pasión_.

La pasión lo cambia todo.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta traducción, que vuelvo a recordar, la historia es de la fantástica_ **CAFE DE FLORE** _y estaría genial que dierais me gusta a sus historias originales, así como leerlas si entendéis inglés, porque es una escritora fantástica._

 _¡Nos leemos en "Sabor a Coincidencia y Café" y en "Dieciocho"!_

 _Mantenedme en alertas, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, actualizaré más seguido._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
